An electronic light source is a kind of apparatus or device converted electric energy into light energy. Conventional electronic light sources include bulb-lamps, candle-lamps, corn-lamps, lamp-cups, cross-inserting lamps, fluorescent lamps and the like. A conventional LED electronic light source usually emits light by using a holder such as E26, E27, E39, E40, B22, G24 and other traditional holders. Its assembly and replacement of such electronic light sources can be realized by combining them with a lamp holder fixed with a housing of the lamp. A corresponding light emitting mode of different lamp housings is different which can include a plurality of directions such as downward, obliquely downward, left and right, front and rear, obliquely upward, one-side and upward directions. In order to obtain the light emitting modes mentioned above, a full-angle electronic light source can be selected. However, extra light can be generated by its non-illuminated angle or area of the electronic light source, resulting in light pollution and waste of electric energy.
A conventional LED lotus lamp is disclosed in CN patent NO. 2017218980605 that its emitting light direction can be adjusted by rotating a plurality of light modules uniformly arranged around a lamp body. However, both the number of the light modules and the range of the adjustable angles can limit the compatibility of such product with different complex lamp housings, and it is also failed to prevent light pollution.